


Hard Permanent Outgrowths

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, Horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Robert's head is a problem.
Series: Hauntober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Hard Permanent Outgrowths

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G for General Horniness  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Horns=  
> Characters: Azmaria, Robert, Dean, Nioku, Tiok, Rio

=Horns=

“We need to address the elephant in the room,” Azmaria said, looking at Robert. It had been around two weeks since they had put Mary to rest. It was just her and Robert home at the moment. “Those hard permanent outgrowths are a bit of a problem.”

“But I like this skull,” Robert whimpered out.

“You can keep the skull, but I would like for you to have a different head when you’re home,” Azmaria stated. “Additionally, your necrotic energies seem to have permitted more growth. You have an additional point. You’re now a five-point to your original four-point. If you keep it on for too much time, you’ll definitely be sporting a massive rack.”

Robert took his skull off and his hands explored the hard permanent outgrowths. “Is there something we can do to keep them from growing?”

“The skull is too big for conventional walking around the house,” Azmaria stated. “We’ll need to find you a new skull. You can keep this one, but don’t wear it too often. Promise?”

“What can I wear if I can’t wear this one?”

“Your favorite animal, what is it,” Azmaria asked.

“Raccoon,” he answered. “My first head was a raccoon head and I liked it a lot.”

Azmaria hummed softly and nodded. “Alright.” She stood and walked off leaving Robert and his skull staring at him.

Dean barked softly and Robert pet him, receiving a lick from the massive canine. He stood up and walked out the backdoor, tilting his head sideways so he could go through the door. Dean followed after him.

“What am I supposed to do, Dean,” Robert asked, sitting underneath a large willow tree in the backyard. The large canine laid across Robert’s lower half, huffing. “I like this head but if my natural energy is causing growth in the dead cells of the hard permanent outgrowths, I can’t wear it.” He pulled it off and held it in his hands, turning the face to look back at him. He sat in silent contemplation.

***

Azmaria poked her head outside. “There you are, Robert. Robert?”

“Ah!” Robert fumbled his skull but quickly recovered it, not letting it fall on the ground. Dean scrambled to his feet and nuzzled Robert’s chest. “I’m okay, Dean. Thanks.” Robert put his head back on and looked up at Azmaria. “What is it?”

“Why don’t you come inside and see,” Azmaria suggested.

Robert nodded and followed Azmaria inside and was followed by Dean who got super excited when he saw Nioku and bounded over to him, knocked him over, and started licking his face.

“Ah, Dean! No! Graha!” Nioku ended up breaking into laughter as the large canine licked him.

“What did you want to show me,” Robert asked.

“This,” Azmaria said, presenting to him a raccoon’s skull.

Robert took it in his hands and examined it. “It’s not real bone.”

“No, it’s not,” she said, nodding. “It’s made of plastic.”

“What’s that on the forehead,” Robert asked, tracing strange markings on the forehead and a pentacle.

“Why don’t you put it on and find out,” Azmaria said, a smile on her face.

Robert looked up at her and then back at the plastic skull. He nodded and placed the deer head on the table before putting the artificial raccoon skull in its place.

“Woah!” It was Tiok who gasped out. “He’s human!?”

“It’s a glamour,” Azmaria stated and produced a hand mirror for him.

Robert took it and looked at himself. He looked as he did in life and nearly dropped the mirror.

“Rio gave me some specifications on how you looked and using what I remembered Mary looked like, I figured this was it. Was I close?”

Robert nodded, looking up at Azmaria. He hugged her and she smiled. “With that, we have a new public member of the family. Now, about that deer skull. We should hang it up.” Robert nodded, releasing Azmaria.

“Will he be fine around other children,” Rio asked.

“He hasn’t exhibited any signs of violence that Whisperers normally exhibit. He should be fine to continue his education. You were how old, Robert?”

“Seven.”


End file.
